


FIC: Do No Harm

by jagnikjen



Category: The Guardian (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian inadvertently tells Lulu about the prostitute. Burton goes to the hospital. Lulu gets to know Nick better…or does she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: Do No Harm

**Do No Harm**

**City of Pittsburgh**  
Sirens wailed in the distance as the teenage boy hung, unconscious, by his seat belt. The Volkswagen GTI was totaled and resting on its roof. Wet streets reflected the headlights, streetlights, and neon signs.  
“Son. Son. Are you okay?” Bernie Cantrell got down on his hands and knees to peer into the wreckage. The young man hung lifelessly, blood covering most of his face and neck. Bernie couldn’t see where it was coming from. “Hang on, son, the paramedics are almost here.”  
Bernie didn’t know if the boy could hear him, but he’d had enough emergency training to know to keep talking just in case. It could be just enough to keep an injured person alive.  
The police and the ambulance arrived simultaneously. The police officers jumped out of their vehicles and began pushing back the onlookers while the EMTs pulled their gear from the compartments of the ambulance.  
“Excuse me, mister,” a police officer spoke to Bernie. “Do you know the victim?”   
Bernie lumbered to his feet, his pant legs wet from the knees down. “No, sir. When I saw the car, I came over to see if the driver was okay.” Bernie puffed from the exertion of hauling his three hundred pounds into an upright position. “I’ve been talking to him, but I haven’t gotten any response. He just hangs there.”  
“Did you see what happened?” asked the officer, removing a small leather-bound notebook from his pocket.  
“Yes, I did. I was just coming out of the drugstore, over there.” Bernie pointed to the store across the street. “I was heading to the corner to cross and this big ol’ SUV type car comes barreling down from that way. Only, the light was beginning to change and he was going way too fast.” Bernie took a few deep breaths and looked at crumpled red car now with three paramedics standing around it. “Anyway, I don’t know if the boy just didn’t see the guy or what, but when the light changed to green, the boy accelerated and, next thing I know, the SUV hit this little car, sending it into this here tree.”  
“Can I have your name and personal information, sir?” the officer requested.  
“Sure, sure. Bernie Cantrell.”  
~*~  
 **Fallin & Associates**  
Nick entered his father’s office after a quick knock on the door. “I’m thinking of referring VanGergen to Tom Stevens at Stevens & Slade,” he said as he walked over to the window and looked to the street below.  
“Okay.” Burton continued to scribble.  
“So, I’m going to lose him as a client,” Nick said, searching the darkness. Burton sighed but kept on writing.  
“What the hell are you doing to me?” Nick asked, glancing at his father over his shoulder.  
“Excuse me?” Burton asked, looking up, a little surprised by Nick’s anger.  
“Caldwell. He’s a fool,” Nick said, not hiding his disdain. “He’s never even practiced law. Is that what you want to leave me with?”  
Burton sighed again. “It’s best for now.”  
“Oh--‘cause I screwed up one deal?” Nick asked, hurt and confusion coloring his voice.  
“No. It’s not about that. It’s not about punishment,” Burton replied, removing his glasses.  
“Okay. Then what is it about?”  
“It’s about timing. The senator wasn’t ready to go to work. He’d lost the election. Now he’s ready,” Burton said, slowly cleaning his glasses.  
“You know, I...I don’t believe you.” Nick turned to face Burton.  
“Well, then it’s good for the short term...ease our clients through the transition.”  
“In a few months, he’ll be liability, and I’ll have to cover his ass. Why is here?” demanded Nick.  
Burton leaned back in his chair and shook his head but didn’t answer.  
“Why is he here?” Nick yelled, slapping his hand down on Burton’s desk.  
“I had to make a deal with him,” Burton said sitting back in his chair, regarding his son.  
“You made a deal with him?” Nick asked, pained.  
“Mm hmm, sorry,” Burton replied, sounding anything but.  
“Just last week you told me...you wanted me to take over this firm,” Nick reminded him.  
Father looked at son.  
Nick shook his head as if to say something else. “You know what?” he asked. “I’m not handing over VanGergen.”   
“What are you talking about?” Burton asked.  
“I’m quitting―effective immediately―and I’m taking VanGergen with me,” Nick said as he walked out of Burton’s office.  
Nick disappeared into the shadowy hall and Burton sighed.  
~*~  
 **Brian & Lulu’s house**  
“Well, I think we should just gut the whole place, you know?” Brian remarked as he wandered through the downstairs of their new home. “That way we can get the pipes replaced before we do any work. Then we won’t have to rip it out later. What do you think?” Brian came back into the room where Lulu was standing.  
“Hm?” Lulu asked with a shake of her head. Ugh, she had to stop reliving that kiss. “I’m sorry. What did you say, Brian?” She blinked several times and tried to focus on her fiancé.  
“I said I think we should just tear it all out and start over from the pipes up,” he repeated.  
“No. We can’t do that,” she said, looking around.  
“Why not?” Brian asked.  
“Be-because…it would ruin it,” she said, pointing at the moldings. “I mean, look at the details. If we just tore them out and tossed them, it would totally ruin the scale.”  
“What? Where did you get that from?” Brian asked in surprise.  
“Nick,” she replied, still looking around the room at the period details, heat creeping up her neck.  
Brian narrowed his eyes. “Nick?” he asked with an edge to his voice. “And how does Nick know so much about old houses?”  
“He-he bought a house, I guess…” she said, looking at Brian, his anger penetrating her consciousness. “I mean, when he came over here with me to meet those kids, he was telling me about it, and about some guy on Carson Street who deals in authentic fixtures and stuff.”  
“What’s going on, Lulu?” Brian asked, raking a nervous hand through his hair. “I mean, when we first looked at this place, you were all for gutting it and going more modern. Now just because Nick says so, you’re ready to turn this into a restoration project?”  
“What he said made a lot of sense, Brian. Why are you being so stubborn about it?”   
“Because I feel like you care more about what Nick thinks than what I think.”  
His anger, his agitation made her wary, alert.  
“I think there’s something going on between you two.”   
“There’s nothing going on between Nick and me,” Lulu said, turning away from Brian’s accusing eyes. At least, not anymore. “How can you say that?”  
“I’ve seen the way he looks at you, Lulu,” Brian replied. “You belong to me.”  
Lulu whirled around, remnants of comments Nick had made regarding Brian’s attitude toward her flashed through her mind. “Don’t ever say that again.”  
“Why not? You’re my fiancée; you’re going to be my wife. You will belong to me,” Brian said again, belligerently.  
“I belong to no one, least of all, you...and the sooner you realize that, the happier we all will be,” she retorted. “Now, I’m leaving. We can discuss the house again tomorrow when we’ve had some time to cool down.” Louisa picked up her purse and walked out.  
~*~  
 **Allegheny General Hospital**  
Darren Conley lay in his hospital bed, the gentle whir and the soft beeps of the life support machinery kept him lulled to sleep most of the time. He opened his eyes and looked around the room. His parents were gone for the moment, and relief filed him. Their overwhelming grief was getting to him. They felt guilty, since they had bought him the car, even though a drunk driver had probably hit him. As far as he knew, the police hadn’t been able to locate the driver despite the information given them by the witness, by Mr. Cantrell.  
The pain meds kept the pain at bay, but he knew his injuries were critical, if not fatal. The fact that he was still alive amazed him. He pressed the call button and, moments later, a smiling nurse entered the room.  
“What do you need, Darren?” she asked, gently picking up his wrist to check his pulse.  
“Can I see the doctor, please?” Darren asked, hoarsely. The nurse marked notes on his chart at the end of his bed.  
“Why?” she asked pleasantly, but Darren knew she was probably stalling.  
“I want to ask him about my condition,” Darren said.  
“Honey,” she said softly, “you know everything. The doctor’s a busy man.”  
“Please?” Darren whispered and the nurse finally realized what was going on.  
“Okay, hon. I’ll let him know that you’re asking for him, and I’ll let you know what he says, okay?” She patted Darren’s hand gently and left the room. She returned within minutes to let him know the doctor was doing rounds and that he’d be up to see Darren in a little while.  
Darren nodded and looked over at the window. It was a gray day. The clouds hung low and if it wasn’t raining right now, it would be at some point. He allowed his thoughts to drift to his mom and dad. His decision would hurt them, but he knew, deep in his heart, that he wasn’t going to live long. He’d never get to college, he’d never marry, and he’d never give his parents the grandchildren they occasionally talked about.  
He might live a year if he was lucky. The doctor had told him of the extensive damage, not only to his legs and ribs, but to several of his organs, as well. Right now, he could live as long as the machines kept things working for him, but he’d eventually need a couple of transplants. The chances of him getting a kidney transplant and a liver transplant before any number of other complications set in were slim and none.  
The door opened, and Doctor Morton peeked his head in. “Hi, Darren, you wanted to see me?” Darren nodded, and Doctor Morton entered the room and approached the bed. Picking up Darrin’s chart, he looked over the notes the nurses had written regarding Darren’s temperature, pulse, and medication dosage.  
“Doctor, what are my chances―really?” Darren asked, catching the doctor off guard.  
The doctor met Darren’s gaze and studied him for several long moments. “Well, once you get the bones in your legs fixed up and the transplants, you could live along time,” the doctor said optimistically, and Darren shook head.  
“C’mon, doc, you and I both know that transplant organs are hard to come by and that just the transplant surgery alone could actually kill me.” Darren swallowed. “I’ve been thinking a lot about this…I want to be taken off life support.”  
“Darren! No!” The stricken voice of his mother.  
Darren and the doctor both looked up in surprise as Mary and Jack Conley stepped into the room.  
“What on earth are you thinking, son?” Darren’s father asked. “Why would you want to do that?”  
“Mom, Dad, I…”  
“I’ll come back later,” Doctor Morton said, excusing himself. The trio watched as he left the room.  
“Darren, why would you want to die?” Mary asked as the tears began rolling down her cheeks.  
“Mom, don’t cry…please…” Darren tried to reach up and brush the moisture from his mother’s face, but didn’t quite have the strength. “Dad, Mom…I’ve given it a lot of thought. I know…I know that I’m going to die.”  
“Don’t say that, son,” Jack said gruffly, trying to keep his own emotions in check. “You’ll get the transplants, you’ll get your legs fixed, you’ll be around for a while.”  
“Please, listen to me. I just know, deep in my heart, that I’m not going to make it.” Darren closed his eyes for a moment trying to gather up his courage to say what he had to say―to try and convince them. “The deck is already stacked against me. I may live for a while, but I’ll be stuck in a hospital bed with tubes running in and out of my body. I don’t want to live like that. And it’s no way for you to live either. Tied to a son stuck in the hospital. What about those plans you had of traveling once I went to college next year? I don’t want you to give that up.”  
“Darren, we don’t care about that,” his mother said. “We care about you. We waited so long for you. We want to have as much time as possible with you.”  
“Dad, tell her. You can’t just give up your dreams and plans. You’ve both worked so hard to get to this point,” Darren appealed to his father.  
“Son, you are our most important dream. Nothing else matters,” Jack said, siding with his wife. Darren sighed. “Now, no more talk about dying.”  
~*~  
 **VanGergen Towers**  
“Mr. VanGergen, thanks for seeing me.” Nick entered a well-appointed office full of abstract art. “I appreciate the time.”  
“What can I do for you, Mr. Fallin?” VanGergen leaned back in his designer office chair. “Please have a seat.”  
Nick accepted the offer and perched on the end of the chair. “I recently left my father’s firm and I wanted to let you know that I’m still dedicated to you and your business. If you agree, I will retain you as my personal client, but no longer under the auspices of Fallin & Associates.”  
VanGergen nodded. “And what can you offer me on your own that I wouldn’t get from your father’s firm?” he asked.  
“My undivided attention,” Nick replied.  
“Hmm…” VanGergen turned his chair till he was facing the large picture window. “Don’t you have some sort of contract with Legal Services?”  
“Yes, sir, I do, but―”  
“Tell me about that, Nick.” VanGergen swiveled back around.  
“Well, sir…” Nick ducked his head in embarrassment, but then looked back boldly at the man in front of him. Nick knew the man could make him or break him. And since he had been a willing player in the little trick on that Mitchell Lichter scum, Nick figured he owed the man the God’s honest truth. “I was busted for drug possession. I was sentenced to fifteen hundred hours of community service. I also slipped up once about three months ago, but I have kept my nose clean since.”  
“Okay, Nick,” he said with a nod. “I’ll stick with you; but remember what I told you about my last lawyer.” VanGergen stood and offered Nick his hand. “By the way, what does your dad think about this?”  
Nick shrugged. “I told him I was taking you with me and he didn’t say a word.”  
“Fair enough. I look forward to working with you again.” Coming around the desk, VanGergen escorted Nick to the door.  
“Thanks again, Mr. VanGergen,” said Nick, opening the door.  
“Please, call me James,” offered VanGergen.  
Nick nodded again. “James.”

James VanGergen walked back to his desk and picked up the phone. “Doris, get me Burton Fallin, please.”  
“Yes, Mr. VanGergen, one moment please.”  
A few moments later, she notified him that the elder Fallin was on the line.  
“Burton. James VanGergen here. I did as you asked and signed on with your son,” he said into the receiver. “And if anything goes wrong, you’ll make restitution, right?”  
~*~  
 **Legal Services of Pittsburgh/b >  
“Oh, Nick, great,” called out Alvin Masterson as Nick stepped off the elevator. “I was just about to call you and see when you could come by.”  
“Hey. What’s going on?” Nick asked, glancing toward Lulu’s office.  
“I’ve got a seventeen year old boy who wants to be taken off life support,” Alvin explained, escorting Nick to his office. “He was in a car accident a few days ago. The doctors are not optimistic about his life span although he could live for some time if he gets all the medical treatments he needs. His parents are refusing to allow it. You’ll be representing the boy. He wants to be allowed to make the decision. Lulu will be representing the parents.”  
Nick accepted the thin file folder from Alvin and glanced at the few papers inside. “Okay. I’ll go right now. Is Lulu here?” At Alvin’s raised eyebrow, Nick added, “I wanted to ask how her grandmother is doing in the new home.”  
“Ah…” Alvin said, then shook his head. “She’s not here today. She took a personal day to get the ball rolling on the house.”  
Nick nodded and headed out.  
~*~  
 **Allegheny General Hospital**  
I’ve been spending way too much time in hospitals lately, Nick thought as he walked down the corridor of the ICU, looking for Darren Conley’s room. He shook his head at the sight of so many people in such serious conditions and wondered how the families dealt with the stress.  
Room 401 was on the left. Nick tapped softly on the door, opened it, and stuck his head in. A haggard looking young man rolled his head in Nick’s direction. “I’m Nicholas Fallin from Legal Services. Are you Darren?”  
The patient nodded slowly. He looked pretty out of it. Nick stepped up to the bed and took in all the equipment surrounding Darren and offered him a weak smile.  
“Thank you for coming, Mr. Fallin,” Darren whispered, his voice scratchy from the tube down his throat. “Do you know why you’re here?”  
Nick nodded. “Yeah. You want the right to tell the doctors to turn off life support.”  
Darren nodded.  
“And your parents oppose that decision.” Nick confirmed and Darren nodded again. “Why?”  
“I’m their only child, Mr. Fallin. It took them thirteen years to have me. They don’t want to let me go.”  
“And you don’t think you’re going to live?” Nick asked.  
Darren shook his head. “I talked to the doctor. He tries to be optimistic ‘cause that’s his job―to give his patients hope; but I can feel it inside. If I do live, I’ll be living hooked up to a tube or addicted to pain medication. There are so many things that can happen. I need two transplants, Mr. Fallin. A kidney and a liver. If the surgery doesn’t kill me, I could reject the organ and die from an infection. Or I could die waiting. I don’t want to wait around to die. It’s not fair to me or to them.”  
Nick made some notes in the file folder. “Okay. I’m going to talk to the doctor and verify what you told me and then take it to court. I’ll come back and see you in a few days.”  
Darren nodded and whispered his thanks.  
Nick went in search of the doctor.**

**“Doctor Morton, my name is Nicholas Fallin and I’m representing Darren Conley in his suit against his parents.” Nick offered his hand to the doctor.  
“Nice to meet you, Mr. Fallin, what can I do for you?” asked the doctor.  
“I have some questions about Darren’s condition,” Nick replied as he opened the folder and went over what Darren had just told him. The doctor confirmed all that the boy had said.  
“I agree with boy, Mr. Fallin, if I were in his place. It’s really just a matter of time, but my hands are tied,” Doctor Morton said. “‘First, do no harm’ and all that. Plus, I can’t go against the parents except under court order.”  
“Well, Doctor Morton, I’m going to get that court order. Thank you for your time.” Nick closed the folder and slipped it into his briefcase and headed for the elevators.  
~*~  
 **Brian & Lulu’s House**  
Lulu wandered around in the pale light of her empty new old house. She looked at the dirty, broken windows, the painted-over moldings, and the scratched hardwood floors. Nick had seen potential beauty under all this mess, but she had never considered it until he pointed it out. He had surprised her with his knowledge of period homes and his talk of scale and fixtures.  
Then she remembered that he had mentioned having a house several months ago―the night they watched the two little boys at the clinic while their mother held their baby sister hostage. The night she had tried and failed to confess her fears to Nick, accused him of having no heart, and then kissed him.  
Brian never looks at me the way you do…she had said and then kissed him on the cheek.  
The next day, Brian had proposed and she had been caught up in the moment and had said yes. She had been waiting for it for a while, been expecting it really. It was just a matter of time. Then, just weeks ago, right here in this house that she was supposed to turn into a home with Brian, Nick had kissed her.  
It wasn’t his fault. There had been this tension between them for some time and when she expressed her doubts about getting married, Lulu guessed that Nick had just wanted to comfort her. When Brian arrived, effectively halting anything else that might have transpired, Lulu didn’t know whether to be relieved or disappointed. But she was marrying Brian. She had to. She had made a commitment to him.  
But how far would things have gone if Brian hadn’t shown up? Lulu had felt Nick’s physical reaction. There was little doubt that he wanted her. Her toes had curled, her heart had stopped, and her breath had caught in her throat. She wanted him, too. Brian had never kissed her like that. Goodness, how she had gotten through the next ten minutes prattling on about the homeless teens and their baby. Brian had looked nervously at Nick, but Lulu had dismissed it. Nick had never hidden his dislike for Brian and Brian was usually on edge whenever Nick was around.  
Lulu sat on the lower landing of the staircase and waited for Brian. It wasn’t long before she heard his car outside.  
“Lulu,” he called as he opened the door.  
“Hey.” She offered him a hesitant smile, the memories of the kiss still fresh.   
He smiled at her as he walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek and then sat down next to her. “So what’s the game plan? Are we going to gut it?”  
“Well, I think you’re right about getting the pipes fixed before we do anything else,” she replied. “No sense in putting all that money and effort into it just to have to tear it out in two months or six months or even a year and start all over.”  
“Okay, but…?”  
“I still want to keep the trim so that if we decide to restore the house then we have all the original stuff.” Lulu had cooled off overnight and was determined to stay calm and reasonable.  
“Lulu, that’s going to be a lot of work trying to get that stuff off without ruining it,” Brian argued.   
“Look, Brian, I’m trying to compromise here. I haven’t demanded that we totally restore this house to its former glory, so can’t you do the same and, at least, consider the options.” Lulu jumped up from the landing.  
“What’s gotten into you?” Brian asked. “Ever since you helped those teens and their baby, you’ve been acting weird.”  
“I’ve been acting weird? Every time Nick shows up, you start acting guilty. You want to explain?”  
“Why is it that Nick always seems to find a way into our conversation?” Brian shot back, pointing an accusing finger at her. “There’s something going on isn’t there?”  
“You’ve got to be kidding? We fight all the time,” Lulu retorted.  
“Well, there’s a fine line between love and hate.”  
“You know, all we ever fight about is you,” Lulu said, shocking Brian into silence for a moment. “I mean he’s been trying to tell me about you.”  
“Lulu, that prostitute―it was a mistake, I swear.”   
Lulu went cold all over. “Oh, my… What did you just say?”   
“Oh, shit―he didn’t tell you about that, did he?” Brian asked with a sinking feeling.  
“Nick?” Lulu asked through clenched teeth. “Nick knew?”  
“He threatened to. He said he was doing it for you, Lulu,” Brian tried to explain. “I’m sor―”  
“Don’t. Just don’t.” Lulu fished her keys out of her pocket and turned back to Brian. “It’s over.”  
“Lulu, wait, please.” Brian followed her to the door and watched as she strode to her car, got in, and drove off.  
~*~  
 **Nick’s House**  
“I’m coming, I’m coming…” Nick muttered as he shuffled to the door, having been roused from dozing in front of the TV by the doorbell. Who the hell was at the door at this hour? He glanced at the grandfather clock in the hall. Nine forty-seven… Not even that late. Shit. He scratched his head and pulled open the door.  
“Lulu?”  
“How could you?” she demanded, pushing past him into his foyer.  
“What? What did I do?” he asked, his voice still raspy from sleep as he scratched his head in confusion.  
“Brian.” She paced the small room and turned to look at him when he didn’t immediately answer. “The prostitute.”  
“Oh.”  
“How could you help him and not tell me?” Her eyes flashed in anger, but there was a hint of betrayal in them, too. “I guess you guys always stick together whether you like each other or not, huh? What is that? The good ol’ boys club or something?”  
“Lulu, it wasn’t like that.”  
“No? Then why didn’t you tell me that my fiancé―the man who is supposed to love me―was busted for propositioning an undercover police officer?” Her voice broke and she turned away, tucking her hair behind her ears in a nervous gesture.  
“Would you have believed me?” Nick asked. “He had just proposed, Lulu, and you were happy. Meanwhile, I kept making snide comments. You were already mad at me. I figured you’d think I was trying to make trouble. I didn’t want to do any more harm.”  
Lulu’s shoulders fell in defeat. “You should have told me.”   
“It wasn’t my place to tell.”   
“Oh my god.” She choked on a sob. “My fiancé was willing to sleep with a hooker? What does that say about me? That I’m not…not sexy enough? That I’m not pretty enough?”  
“Lulu…” He moved up behind her and forced her to turn around. Her cheeks were wet with tears. “He’s an ass and he doesn’t deserve you.”   
She sniffed and wiped her cheeks dry with both hands. She took a good look at Nick and gasped. He was practically naked, clad only in a pair of burgundy silk boxers. Her heart thumped hard at her sudden realization. Why she had run straight to Nick. Not to berate him for not telling her about Brian, but to seek comfort in his arms even if she had to hear him say I told you so to get it. But she didn’t.  
“Nick, I…” The touch of his hand on her cheek stopped her and she looked up into his eyes. What she saw there scared her. She’d never seen the look of total, unbridled desire raging in a man’s eyes just for her. She dropped her head and tried to step around him toward the door. “I’d better go. This is wro―”   
“Stay.”   
She stopped. “I can’t.”  
Nick turned to face her. With little pressure, he lifted her face with a forefinger. His eyes searched hers as he lowered his mouth to hers. Gazes still locked, Nick pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. He pulled back and really looked at her. “Stay.”  
“Nick…” It was nothing more than a sigh and Nick pulled her to him. Her hands rested on his chest, which was smooth save a few soft curls in the center. He slanted his mouth across hers, teasing it open with his tongue.  
As he explored the warmth of her mouth, his hands roamed her back. The warmth of his hands through her thin t-shirt caused her to shiver. Pressing herself against him, his erection was clearly evident against her belly and a soft groan escaped him.  
He ended the kiss and pulled away. Her eyes were heavy lidded and her chest heaved slightly as he reached for her hand, tugging her gently down the hall to the den. The TV played some old sitcom in black and white, but other than that, there was no light in the room. Picking up the remote, he muted the sound.  
The light and the movement from the TV images flickered across the room creating a surreal atmosphere. Turning to her, he reached out and slowly pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her lovely breasts encased in peach lace. “Very nice,” he murmured. Lulu closed her eyes as he undid the button and the zip of her jeans and slid the denim over the rounded curve of her hips, taking the peach satin panties with them.**

**“Come here.” He stretched out along the length of the couch and her pulled her down. He reached for the soft afghan folded across the back of the couch and pulled it over them. “Are you comfortable?” She nodded into his chest, the lingering smell of his cologne mixing with the scent of recent sex and teasing her nose.  
He played with her short hair, lulling her to sleep, and watched the TV as her breathing deepened, indicating that she had fallen asleep.  
The TV couple, a Navy commander and a Marine colonel, who obviously felt something for each other, but insisted on ignoring it, were aboard a submarine trying to figure out who had poisoned the crew. He shook his head. At least, he wasn’t afraid of going after what he wanted. Perhaps the military couple had rules keeping them apart. He didn’t really know much about the military. Nick finally dozed off by the time the duo had figured out that the corpsman was guilty.**

**“Oh…” Nick groaned as he awoke to the ringing of the phone. He had a crick in his neck from sleeping with his head propped up on the arm of the couch. He looked down at the brown head on his chest. “Lulu, Lulu, wake up.”  
She stirred and he slipped off the couch, picking up his boxers and pulling them on. Walking over to the bookshelf, Nick grabbed the cordless phone and clicked it on. “Hello?”   
Lulu sat up, holding the blanket against her chest and listened to Nick’s end of the conversation.  
“My god.  
“When?  
“Okay, I’ll be there as soon as I can.” He clicked the phone off and threw it across the room, startling Lulu.  
“Nick, what’s wrong?” She sat up looking worriedly at him.  
“My father.” He rubbed his hand across his face. “He had a heart attack; he’s in the ICU at Saint Francis Medical Center.”  
“Oh, Nick, I’m sorry. I’ll go with you.”  
“No. I’ll get you a shirt.” He strode out of the den and she heard him bound up the stairs. Lulu put on her bra and panties and then her pants and waited for Nick to return with the promised shirt. She sat back down on the couch when she heard water running upstairs. She couldn’t leave without a shirt.  
Five minutes later the water stopped and a few minutes after that, Nick clumped back downstairs.  
“Here.” He was fully dressed in a somber grey suit, with a pink shirt and gray tie. He handed her a dark blue t-shirt with the Scales of Justice screened on it. “Lock the door on your way out.”   
~*~  
 **ICU, Saint Francis Medical Center**  
The elevator doors swished open to a fairly darkened floor. The only bright light came from over the nurse’s station. The patient rooms were dimly lit. Nick approached the circle of light and the high counter. “I’m Nicholas Fallin. My father, Burton Fallin, was brought in earlier. I was told he’s on this floor.” The nurse checked her chart and pointed across the way to an open room in the corner. He merely nodded before walking purposefully toward his father’s room.  
His steps slowed as Nick neared the room, his fear threatening to overtake him. Nick stopped and swallowed a couple times, trying to calm his suddenly nauseous stomach. After a few deep breaths and a swipe of his fingers across his eyes, Nick took the last few steps into the room.  
“My God.” There were tubes coming and going from his father’s body and he was deathly pale.  
“And you are?” A nurse dressed in pale yellow scrubs was reading a long strip of paper that had what looked like the readings of a lie detector test.  
“His son.” Nick nervously sunk his hands into his pants pockets. “What is that?” He indicated the paper with a nod of his head.  
“This is a history his heart beating, Mr. Fallin,” she said, holding it up for him to see. “It says that, with a few minor glitches, his heart is beating normally again.”  
“What is all that other stuff?” He took a few steps closer to the bed.  
“Well, these here…” She pointed, in turn, to the three IVs, one in each arm, and the one in Burton’s neck. “…are IVs. This…” Now the nurse pointed to the tube hanging out of his father’s mouth. “…is hooked up to the respirator to help him breathe so his heart doesn’t have to work so hard right now.”  
“What are those on his chest?” Nick asked, noticing the small round patches with wires sticking out from under them.  
“Those are hooked up to the EKG, which is how we are getting the readings of his heart’s activity.” She bent down to look at a clear canister, partially filled with a yellow liquid.  
“What’s that?”   
“That’s the catheter machine. It measures his urine output so we can make sure that his kidneys continue to function properly.”  
“Oh.” Nick looked away uneasily. “Is he going to be okay?”  
The nurse looked over Nick. She apparently read the fear and uncertainty in his eyes despite his efforts to look calm, cool, and collected, and smiled gently. “Yes, Mr. Fallin. I’m not the doctor, but I’m fairly certain that your father will make a full recovery.” She picked up a clipboard and made a few swift notations on it. “You can talk to him, you know. It might help him, to know that you’re here.”  
“Yeah. Okay.” Nick shrugged uncomfortably.  
“Well, I’ll leave you alone now.”  
He wiped one hand across his eyes and took another step closer to the bed.  
~*~  
 **Allegheny County Courthouse**  
“Your Honor, I’m representing Darren Conley, a seventeen year old boy who was in a serious car accident and now suffers potentially fatal injuries. He wants life support to be turned off. His parents, Mary and Jack Conley, have refused to allow it and Darren has requested legal aid in obtaining personal medical power of attorney.”  
“Mr. Fallin, can you explain the extent of Mr. Conley’s injuries and why he wishes to end his life?” Judge Damsen asked.  
“This is an affidavit, signed by Doctor Morton, outlining the injuries sustained by my client,” Nick said.  
He crossed to the judge’s dais and handed her some papers. He still wore the suit he had put on this morning when he had left her at his house, after the call had come about his father. Lines etched his face deeper than normal. The judge flipped through the papers, assuring herself that everything was in order.  
“Ms. Archer, you are representing the parents?”  
Lulu was startled out of her thoughts and glanced quickly over at Nick before addressing the judge. “Yes, Your Honor. Mary and Jack Conley oppose having their son’s life support turned off. They feel that, at this point, there is still some hope and they don’t think that their son is capable of making this decision.”  
“And why is that, Ms. Archer?”  
“Judge Damsen, Darren is in a lot of pain, and the extent of his injuries probably seems overwhelming to someone his age. Mr. and Mrs. Conley are able to look at the bigger picture and see that it’s better to wait.”  
“Better for who?” Nick demanded. “Better for Darren or better for Mr. and Mrs. Conley.”  
“Mr. Fallin.” The judge’s voice held a warning tone.  
“Your Honor, Darren was conceived after over a decade of trying,” Nick replied. “It’s my opinion that Mr. and Mrs. Conley are trying to hang on to their son and that it is more for their benefit than for Darren’s. As time passes, his quality of life will decrease rather than increase. Darren doesn’t want his parents going through an extended period of mourning over him.”  
“They just want to find a little comfort in their son, Your Honor. Is that so awful?” Lulu asked.  
“What comfort is there in a vegetable?” Nick asked. The court was shocked into silence and Lulu looked at him as if he’d grown another head.  
“Mister Fallin,” the judge exclaimed. “You are out of line.”  
“I apologize, Your Honor.” Nick’s tone was flat and he didn’t look at Lulu or Darren’s parents. “Delaying Darren’s death would be harder, not only on Darren―he’d be a witness to their sadness―but on the Conleys in having to watch their son die a slow death before their very eyes. The right thing to do would be to allow the doctor to remove Darren from life support as he’s requested and let Darren live or die at God’s discretion, not based on some misguided desire on Mr. and Mrs. Conley’s part to hang on to their son.”  
Lulu swallowed and blinked back the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. This was not the Nick she thought she had gotten to know last night. She studiously avoided looking at him.  
Nick sat at his table, his hands folded neatly in front of him, and awaited word from the judge.  
Judge Damsen was quiet for a few moments. “This court will recess for fifteen minutes while I consider my ruling.” She banged her gavel and rose and disappeared into her chambers.  
The court members filed out. Lulu and the Conleys sat on the hard wood bench opposite the door to the courtroom. Nick followed them out at a discreet distance and headed a little further down the corridor. Setting his briefcase down on the floor next to him, he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, his weariness beginning to take its toll.  
Lulu’s gaze was drawn to the lone figure down the hall. From her vantage point, he looked relaxed. But memories of how he’d treated her last night surged to the surface. Between that and how he’d handled the proceedings today, her anger bubbled to the surface. She rose and headed for Nick.  
Heels tapped across the tile toward him and Nick opened one eye to see who it was. He opened both eyes and stood up straight as she reached him.  
“How can you be so cruel?” Her voice was low, but her eyes snapped in anger.  
Nick shrugged. “My first responsibility is to my client.”  
She couldn’t really argue that, and it wasn’t his willingness to fight hard for his client that really bothered her. It was more that he seemed to have turned against her in the process. “But I thought…”  
“Thought what?” His tone was cold. “That just because we slept together, I’d go easy on you…that…that you, all of a sudden, know me?”  
Lulu felt the sting, surely as if he’d slapped her. She whirled around and took two steps away from Nick before turning back around. She stepped back up to him and slapped him, leaving a red handprint on his cheek. The disdain and hurt she saw in his eyes chilled her to the bone. “Oh my god, Nick…I-I’m sor―”  
“It’s time to go back into court.” He picked up his briefcase and walked away, disappearing into the courtroom.   
What had she done? She took a deep breath before returning back to the Conleys. Her face felt warm but she lifted her chin and put one foot in front of the other.  
“Mr. and Mrs. Conley, I apologize for my outrageous behavior. I was totally wrong for behaving that way toward Mr. Fallin and especially in front of you.” The Conleys nodded wordlessly at her, their eyes wide with shock. “Shall we go back inside?” They nodded and she followed them into the courtroom.+  
They stood as the bailiff announced Judge Damsen’s return to the bench. She sat and took a sip of water before proceeding. She looked up, first at Lulu and the Conleys, and then at Nick. She raised her eyebrow at him. He returned her gaze steadily, but said nothing. “Are you all right, Mr. Fallin?” He nodded but remained mute. “Well then. After reading through the affidavit provided by Mr. Fallin and making a phone call to Allegheny County Hospital…” She didn’t mention to whom she had spoken, Darren or Doctor Morton. “…I have decided to rule in favor of Darren Conley. Here, Mr. Fallin, is my signed order allowing Doctor Morton to remove Darren Conley from life support at the petitioner’s sole discretion.”  
A subdued sob came from Mrs. Conley.  
“Thank you, Your Honor.” Nick retrieved the court order from Judge Damson and returned to stand behind the table.  
“This court is adjourned.” She banged her gavel once again and Nick slipped right out the door without stopping.  
~*~  
 **Allegheny County Hospital**  
Nick stuck his head in the door of Darren’s room. “Hi, there. Can I come in?”  
Darren nodded. “Hi, Mr. Fallin.”  
Nick entered and walked over to the bed. “I just came from court and the judge ruled in your favor. I left a copy of the court order with the nurse at the desk.”   
Darren’s face became a little more somber. “Thanks, Mr. Fallin. I appreciate you doing this.”  
“You’re welcome. Just go easy on your parents. They do love you, you know.”  
Darren nodded again. “I will.”  
Now that his business was concluded, Nick looked around nervously. “Well, I’ve got to go.”  
“Okay, bye, Mr. Fallin.”  
“Bye.” Nick nodded once and left.  
As he strode through the lobby, Nick caught sight of Lulu and Darren’s parents. He nodded once to Mr. Conley as they passed, but ignored Lulu and continued out to his car.  
~*~  
 **ICU, Saint Francis Medical Center**  
Burton’s eyes fluttered open and he looked around until his gaze settled on his son. “Nick.” It was nothing more than a raspy whisper.  
“Hi, Dad,” Nick offered uneasily. “Do you know where you are and why you’re here?”  
Burton nodded slowly. “Firm…?” he whispered.  
“I’ll take care of it, Dad.” Nick patted his father’s arm. “I won’t let you down.”  
Burton nodded again before closing his eyes once more.  
~*~  
 **Nick’s House**  
The house was quiet and the sunlight filtered in through the blinds as Nick stepped inside. Slipping out of his suit jacket, Nick went into the kitchen. He hung his jacket on the back of a chair and grabbed a beer from the fridge and a couple of dog biscuit from the bisque rooster canister on the counter and headed for the back door.  
Nick stepped out into the bright sunshine and laughed as Bart bounded over to him with an excited bark. “Hey, boy, how are you?” After offering Bart the treats and giving him a loving pat, Nick popped open his beer and dropped into the lounge chair on the patio. He slipped off his shoes and socks and enjoyed the warmth of the morning sun on his feet. “Hey! Stop that.” Nick chuckled again as Bart licked his feet. The dog came over and lay down on the ground next to his master. “You’re a good boy, Bart,” Nick said, dropping his hand onto Bart’s hot fur. Bart rolled over, showing off his belly and Nick obliged by giving him a good long scratch.  
 **~Fin~****

**Author's Note:**

> This was written ages ago, back when the show was still being aired. My writing has come along way since then, so please don't judge too harshly.


End file.
